Trust You
by Hakesh-chan
Summary: Lyserg corre pela planície. Como deixar q seu amor corra perigo enquanto ele fica apenas olhando ? mesmo sem ser correspondido ele vai tentar salválo.... se conseguisse ao menos tirar essas coisas da cabeça talvez corresse mais rápido...O TEMPO É CURTO!


**13/03/2005**

**nota: fic reescrita , revisada e repostada dia 24/02/2006

* * *

**

**Resenha:**

Bom, eu estou começando essa fic um dia após ver na Fox Kids o episódio de shaman king no qual o Lyserg retorna de vez ao grupo dos amigos de Yoh ajudando-os à lutar contra os aliados do Hao ...

Bom..essa é uma fic yaoi e como ainda não terminei (ainda nem comecei para falar a verdade...‚), provavelmente se tratará de uma fic lemon (se eu bem me conheço...") então, se você não gosta desse tipo de material, não prossiga...mas se mesmo assim estiver a fim de ler uma boa história peço que não somente leia mas que comente essa fic para que eu a continue sempre cada vez melhor.

bom..eu toh repostando esse capítulo porque eu fiz um zilhaum de alterações nela de ontem para hoje...não mudei mto o rumo não...mas acrescentei algumas coisa e queria pedir que lessem novamente ok? -

provavelmente eu não vou colocar uma continuação nela, então, esepro que gostem e se tiverem alguma idéia para continuar...me avisem plz! gostaria mto de continuá-la.

* * *

**Trust You**

Lyiric by: Megumi Hayashibara

Anime : Shaman King

NA: Essa fic foi criada logo após , um dia, eu ter assistido na extinta Fox Kids o episódio de Shaman King no qual o Lyserg retorna de vez ao grupo dos amigos de Yoh ajudando-os à lutar contra os aliados do Hao ...

Com lágrimas nos olhos, o jovem menino inglês prosseguia em sua corrida infindável até onde seus antigos aliados, seus ex-companheiros, lutavam.

Todos tentavam impedir Hao de chegar ao Grande Bom Espírito. Se isso acontecesse, se Hao conseguisse atingir sua meta...Não que ria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer...seria o fim! Estaria tudo acabado! Não podia permitir que isso acontecesse!

Ele sabia que os aliados de Hao, tentavam atrasá-los e impedí-los de chegar até aonde Hao e Yoh iriam lutar.

Tinha de ajuda-los. Não dependia mais de Marco, de Iron Maiden Jane ou de qualquer um dos X-Laws até porque, estes, já se encontravam derrotados... mortos...mas NÃO! Não podia permitir-se ficar pensando neles! Não agora que ELE corria perigo! seu coração pesava. Sentia até em seus ossos que algo de ruim aconteceria! Tinha de impedir! Como poderia deixar que algo acontecesse à ele!

**Why are more and more people dreaming of the other world laugh all the way**

por que mais e mais pessoas sonham com o outro mundo rindo o tempo todo?

Por todo o caminho, que percorria com dificuldade, devido ao cansaço provocado pelas inúmeras lutas que participara naquele dia, ele repassava todos aqueles bons momentos vividos juntamente com a turma de Yoh, em sua mente.

Sempre sorrindo, sempre desligados, sempre com aquele companheirismo que somente o grupo deles demonstrava... sempre unidos apesar das dificuldades...e...cada vez mais fortes. Por Deus , como eram fortes!

Todos eles. Ryu, Horo Horo, Yoh,...e até mesmo aqueles dois novos ... o tal do choco-não-sei-o-quê e o loiro que todos diziam ser muito forte...e é claro...ELE.

Ele com seus olhos cor-de-sol, seu cabelo escuro, seu temperamento sempre reservado...seu jeito tão singular, mas que era sempre forte e decidido...ah...Ren ...Tao Ren...

**Soyokaze yasashiku**

**Watashi no kami wo surinukeru**

**There's no place like you for me**

o vento gentilmente

passa pelos meus cabelos

não há lugar como você para mim

Já não era de agora que sentia seu corpo estremecer ao simples mencionar desse nome em seus pensamentos...

Se perguntava freqüentemente, quando ele havia percebido isso? Quando a presença de Ren começou à lhe chamar a atenção?

Sim...já fazia muito tempo... nem mesmo ele havia se dado conta de quando começou à acontecer...mas aconteceu e ele, hoje, não tinha mais como negar...

Continuava a correr desesperado de encontro ao grupo que lutava incansavelmente... não importava se o repudiassem... aquilo em seu peito o estava perturbando...tinha de fazer alguma coisa.

As vestes que antes traziam o brilho alvo dos anjos, tomavam a cor da terra a cada tombo que levava, o vento cortava-lhe, de forma brutal, o cabelo suado fazendo-o colar à pele quente. Já não tinha mais forças em seus passos, mas ainda assim prosseguia. Temia pelo seu amor...temia por aquele quem mais se importava...sem ele...sem ele...

**Kinou to kawaranu**

**Shizukana yuugure ni hitori**

**Nani wo miteru no?**

sem mudar o dia de ontem.

sozinho e quieto no pôr do sol,

o que você está procurando?

Quando se uniu aos X Laws pensou que talvez ELE pudesse impedi-lo...mas os únicos lamurios que ouviu, vinham de Ryu...sabia que este, desde o primeiro instante, nutria sentimentos por ele, mas ele, Lyserg, jamais seria capaz de correspondê-los, quando percebeu, seu coração já havia sido tomado completamente por esse sentimento que guardava por Ren ... Seria dessa maneira que Ryu mantinha seu carinho por ele? Lyserg poderia ser tão cruel a ponto de permitir que alguém além dele, sentisse algo tão assustador e apavorante, quanto essa insegurança que abatia-se sobre ele quando o assunto envolvia o jovem chinês?

Algumas vezes ele ficava isolado do grupo da Senhorita Jane fitando o vazio... por que Ren não o havia impedido de ir! Ren sabia o que ele sentia e ainda assim o deixou ir...? Por que ele não o impediu de ir junto com Marco aquele dia! O único que poderia te-lo detido! O único que poderia te-lo salvo !

Mesmo que não quisesse aceitar, conhecia muito bem a resposta.

Essa resposta tem cabelos claros e espetados presos à uma faixa na cabeça. Ele está acostumado com o frio e diferentemente dele, Lyserg, Horo Horo era sempre alegre e divertido, entrosava-se facilmente com todos e animava facilmente quem estivesse por perto... sabia que Ren o tratava diferente...ele havia aprendido à decifrar os mínimos detalhes das expressões do chinês...não era difícil perceber que por de baixo daquele face emburrada havia um sentimento muito especial para com o garoto de gelo.

Ainda sentia-se enojado de si próprio, quando lembrava das coisas que Marco o havia obrigado a fazer para que pudesse continuar junto aos X-Laws.

Ainda lembrava das mãos arianas sobre ele, invadindo-o, percorrendo-o...aquele corpo deslealmente gigantesco sobre o seu impedindo-o de se mover...os olhos azuis explorando cada centímetro de sua pele...seus ouvidos sendo violados pelas frases indecentes desferidas com vigor sobre eles...ainda carregava as marcas dos seguidos abusos por todo o corpo, seja na forma de dentadas ou de pequenos cortes provocados pelas unhas do loiro...a cada passo que dava, mais um velho corte se abria mesclando parte de seu sangue à terra na roupa imunda pela poeira do deserto.

Jogou-se ao chão num ato desesperado de tentar remover aqueles pensamentos de suas memórias, mas era inútil...não dependia dele ficar repassando essas cenas em sua mente.

Procurava uma forma de esquecer ou de deixar isso para trás, mas não conseguia! Levou as mãos à cabeça num sinal de revolta e resignação.

Se fosse por ele, apenas Ren teria o direito de toca-lo daquela forma! Sentiu-se um desvirtuado por ter permitido que seu corpo fosse manipulado daquela forma...mas precisava se juntar aos X Laws e vingar seus pais! Era preciso! Não importasse as conseqüências! Ele era fraco e deveria se submeter! Se fosse forte...se fosse forte como Ren era...se o tivesse por perto, jamais teria de submeter à alguém novamente...nunca mais passaria por tudo aquilo...jamais permitiria-se deixar que outro se não Ren refizesse nele os gestos de Marco.

**Tooi manazashi **

**Mitsumeteiru saki**

**Furi kaerazu ni susunde**

Um olhar distante,

à procura de você,

se vai sem voltar atrás

Ergueu-se num repente com lágrimas nos olhos e limpando-as da face retomou sua corrida. Não era fácil. Suas pernas queimavam e tremiam, seu corpo estava dolorido e não sabia nem mais se poderia dar o próximo passo, mas prosseguia mesmo assim.

Não era hora para pensar em Marco ou nos X Laws! Tinha de se apressar. Tentava guardar forças para ainda ser capaz , após toda a distância percorrida, incorporar o grande espírito de Morphin. Sabia que seria necessário toda a ajuda para derrubar os obstáculos, mas ainda assim corria o mais que podia...sentia em seu corpo que ainda faltava muito até alcançar seu destino, mas não pararia. Não voltaria! Tentava vislumbrar no horizonte a silhueta daquele que tanto amava mas era inútil...ainda teria um longo caminho pela frente.

Mais uma vez deixava-se levar por seus pensamentos confusos e deturpados pelo cansaço que lhe abatia . Eles o levavam à um dia que queria esquecer mais que tudo. Um momento o qual ele apenas baniu de sua memória e que guardava em seu íntimo juntamente apenas do dia em que vira a morte de seus pais...sim ..para o garoto que agora corria pelo vasto deserto cinza, de pedras totalmente sem cor, aquilo também havia sido uma morte...mas algo tão profundo que ele simplesmente exilou de suas lembranças, e que neste momento, se aproveitava de seu cansaço físico, emocional e mental para retornar vividamente à sua mente...

**Tokidoki wa setsunakutte**

**Tokidoki wa kurushikutte**

**Kakeyotte dakishimete tsutaetai**

**Demo ima wa iwanai no**

às vezes, eu me sinto muito só

às vezes, eu me sinto muito machucado

quero encontrar você, te abraçar e te dizer

mas eu não quero dizer isso agora

...ele e o grupo de Yoh seguiam por uma cadeia montanhosa coberta de neve...haviam se abrigado à uma caverna protegendo-se da tempestade e do frio usando uma fogueira e tendo como companhia as Lily-5 que eles haviam resgatado da nevasca...

Já era tarde e Hao ter aparecido, não ajudava...sentia-se solitário e confuso...sempre ficava assim ao topar com o rapaz que havia tomado a vida de seus amados pais...recostou-se a um canto próximo à fogueira e fechou os olhos...provavelmente achavam que ele estava dormindo. Ouviu algum movimento e abriu os olhos timidamente. ah! Como queria jamais ter aberto os olhos! Como hoje desejava jamais te-los aberto novamente!

Um par de olhos cor-de-sol o encarou de volta. Não resistiu ao olhar intenso. Achou que deveria dizer algo, mas nunca imaginaria um silêncio tão pesado como o que se fez a partir dali.

"Ouça com atenção por que só vou dizer uma única vez :Me deixe em paz DITHEL!." Foram as palavras desferidas pelo chinês. "não me olhe deste jeito. Nunca te dei esperança nenhuma. Não gosto de você, então não me olhe como se eu retribuísse! Procure alguém que goste de você e seja feliz com essa pessoa. O Ryu por exemplo acho que gostaria disso ou a tal da Miri...mas me deixe em paz. Você sabe que eu gosto de outra pessoa e você me secando desse jeito, somente me atrapalha. " concluiu com a rouca voz seca de sempre.

Como podia ser tão frio.! Tão insensível...

..."gosta de outra pessoa...de outra pessoa... ele gosta de outra pessoa! Jamais terei seu amor! JAMAIS! Já estava tudo condenado antes mesmo de começar! Ele nunca sentiu nada por mim! ...gosta de outra pessoa...de outra pessoa...DE QUEM ELE GOSTA? ... DE QUEM! Foi nesse momento que teve certeza de que Horo Horo seria seu rival...lembrou-se das tantas vezes em que Ren o auxiliava e procurava estar perto dele...lembrou-se do olhar do jovem chinês sobre o garoto e se viu sem reação...".

**Anata ga jibun no yume**

**Tsukamitoru sono hi dake shinjiteru**

no dia em que você capturar o seu sonho...

eu só vou acreditar neste dia...

O jovem Lyserg Dithel teria sua resposta mais cedo do que gostaria...e essa resposta partiria ainda mais o seu coração, já despedaçado...ainda assim mesmo depois de muitos anos a partir dali , se recusaria à aceitar o que acontecera...

**Why are more and more people dreaming of the other world laugh all the way**

**Kizutsuki tsukareta**

**Hane wo yasumetai toki ni wa**

**There's no place like me for you**

**Jibun no kokoro ni**

**Shizuka ni kiite mireba ii**

**Kotae wa soko ni**

por que mais e mais pessoas sonham com o outro mundo rindo o tempo todo?

quando está cansado e injuriado, 

e as asas querem um descanso

não há lugar como eu para você

no seu coração

pergunte calmamente

e a resposta estará lá.

Droga! Por que tem de ser assim! – o garoto continuava a correr já sem rumo. Corria para fugir do que sentia...corria por que aquela sensação estranha ainda pesava e seu peito...fugia de seus sentimentos, assim como fugiu antes quando aceitou o convite dos X-Laws ...fugia de si mesmo...de seus sentimentos...de suas fraquezas...- não deveria ser assim! Ensinaram-me uma vez que, quando se encontra a pessoa certa, você fica junto dela por toda a vida! Mas se fosse assim, por que eu não posso ficar junto dele? Eu o AMO! Meu corpo está dormente, mas ainda assim eu ... ainda assim... eu não consigo parar...não consigo parar! Isso que está no meu peito...alguma coisa está acontecendo...temo por você Ren!...não, deixe que nada lhe aconteça...me espere...eu estou chegando...!

Cerrou os punhos correndo em passadas largas e pesadas.

Mas se eu não posso te-lo...por que continuo! Sou tão patético assim! você não é a pessoa certa para mim ? então porque eu te amo? EU TE AMO ! você sabe disso, então...porque não me ama! Por que não gosta de mim? não sou atraente? Não gosta de ingleses? Não gosta de mim?...mas você...gosta dele! Do Horo horo! NÃO! NUNCA! –tentava enganar-se - jamais gostaria dele! Ele é um ignorante, ele é um estúpido, um boçal, um idiota! ...ele...ele...ELE NÃO SOU EU ! Como pode gostar de alguém que não seja EU?

**Urande mite mo**

**Semetatete mite mo**

**Kesshite hikari wa sasanai**

tentando despistar 

e tentando iluminar

o cavaleiro que nunca brilha 

seu pensamento cessou por um momento, nesse instante, nada mais lhe passava pela mente. De súbito, sua clareou, e assim chegava à resposta que jamais aceitaria se dar:

"Meu amor nunca terá o seu não é mesmo? Sou um tolo por ainda ter esperanças...você mesmo já disse...você gosta de outra pessoa...ainda assim, quero que saiba que, mesmo sabendo à quem o seu sentimento pertence , nunca desistirei de você Tao!"

Será este o meu destino? Estar sempre sozinho?

O garoto continuava correndo...(n.a : poutz! Nem eu agüento como esse cara corre :P)...mas já podia sentir mais forte a energia dos seus amigos e de seu amado...e é claro..a de seu rival também...

Se havia uma coisa que aprendera bem junto aos X-Laws era que a observação é a melhor forma de se vencer uma luta.

Limpou seu pensamentos por um instante e, clareando ao máximo sua mente, subiu à uma rocha mais alta a fim de ver o que acontecia e de pensar em uma forma melhor de ajudar a todos.

A situação que viu o assustou. Horo Horo estava para ser atacado, um leve sorriso surgiu à face do garoto por um instante...se o garoto fosse derrotado, Ren jamais olharia novamente para um perdedor e assim estaria livre para conquistar seu amado..., nesse momento Ren usa toda a sua força para bloquear o golpe que o garoto iria receber...o sorriso em seus lábios se desfez...era visível que a força que Ren fazia era descomunal. Ele sequer pôde defender-se do golpe que sofreu em seguida...um golpe forte e letal.

Lyserg perdeu toda a sua concentração que havia reunido, irrompendo numa dor e num ódio que não lhe pertenciam

"MORPHIN EM ESPÍRITO DE ANJO!" sua voz ecoou rebatendo por todo o deserto chamando a atenção de todos para si. Em seguida desferiu dois golpes em ambos agressores que atacaram seu amado fazendo-os ir ao chão e correndo em seguida até Tao Ren caído ao chão. O novato loiro já cuidava dele. Horo Horo havia erguido um escudo de gelo para protege-lo.

Seu primeiro instinto foi de correr até ele, deteve-se. perdera a chance quando ele fora rodeado por todos. Ele não tinha o direito de se aproximar...não depois de lutar contra eles e de ter feito tudo o que havia feito...

**Tokidoki wa mihushinatte**

**Tokidoki wa tachidomatte**

**Kujiketemo mayottemo ii kara**

**Meguri aeta kiseki de**

**Atarashii kaze ga fuku**

**Kasanatta unmei wo shinjiteru**

às vezes, eu perco o rumo

às vezes, eu páro

está bem eu me sentir deprimido ou perdido

com o milagre isso foi achado

um novo vento passará

eu acredito na roda do destino!

Sua cabeça girava , então era isso que era perder alguém e ter noção disso. Bem ou mal não se lembrava de como havia se sentido com a morte de seus pais...mas Ren...ele via o loiro corta-lo e tentar ajuda-lo...mas ele tinha medo...seu coração partido, chorava sangue pelo seu amado estirado ao chão daquela maneira...

Ele também tentava protege-lo usando o Anjo Morphin para isso...

De repente, um ataque.

Lyserg está sendo atirado à uma das montanhas e está pronto para ser estilhaçado contra a enorme pedra.

Inesperadamente, sentiu-se envolver abraçado pelo par de braços torneados pelos treinos. Abriu os olhos encarando a face alva. Tao o erguia em seu colo quase como uma criança. Acalmou-se de imediato ruborizando, era quase um sonho, não fosse pelo mínimo detalhe da realidade.

"r-...Ren!"...

Fora depositado de volta ao chão de forma cuidadosa. Ren agora lhe dava as costas e atacava vorazmente os subordinados de Hao ...nem parecia o mesmo jovem que há pouco havia sido nocauteado e estava a ponto de morrer.

Era como se um milagre tivesse ocorrido ali.

Tao lutava por ele! Para salva-lo...cena que somente via se concretizar em seus sonhos, mas que agora era REAL, era palpável...

**Kono toki ikiteiru**

**Nagusame wa shinai kedo **

vivendo esta era

não quero te confortar, mas...

lágrimas eram vertidas dos olhos ingleses, O pobre garoto não conseguia desgrudar os olhos límpidos dos sóis chineses...no entanto, olhares recriminadores recaíam sobre ele, sentia-se morto como aqueles que haviam sido derrotados há pouco..., Ryu o olhava com piedade e alegria, Ren o olhava com desprezo e Horo Horo parecia um poço de indecisão, os outros dois limitavam-se a observar de fora a cena.

**Tokidoki wa setsunakutte**

**Tokidoki wa kurushikutte**

**Kakeyotte dakishimete tsutaetai**

**Demo ima wa iwanai no**

**Anata ga jibun no yume**

**Tsukamitoru sono sugata mieru kara**

às vezes, eu me sinto muito só

às vezes, eu me sinto muito machucado

quero encontrar você, te abraçar e te dizer

mas eu não quero dizer isso agora

no dia em que você capturar o seu sonho...

eu posso te ver capturando-o ...

"não precisam dizer nada...está estampado no rosto de vocês que não sou bem vindo aqui..." disse num tom apático...

"ma-ma-m-as Lyserg..." começou Ryu procurando apoio nos amigos...horo horo o olhava com um "q" de raiva no olhar.

o inglês dirigiu seu olhar ao chão. A respiração ainda fortemente alterada pela corrida e pela batalha travada. Os fatos recentes se confundindo em sua cabeça.

"ei! Não esquenta não! " a voz alegre e sempre confiante de Horo Horo inesperadamente, se fez soar "vambora cara...você vem com agente não é?"

Lyserg lançou um último olhar à Ren que, para sua surpresa, lhe retribuiu com um lindo raro sorriso. "vamos. Vem com a gente."

O inglês se ergueu confuso. Recebeu os cumprimentos e apresentações de Chocolob, Miki, Eliza e de Faust VIII e enquanto prosseguia apressado com o grupo, indo de encontro à Yoh, que já se encontrava aos portões do Bom Espírito, Lyserg,(mesmo exausto depois de ter corrido durante toda a fic ¬¬") emparelhou com o chinês na corrida.

"sei o que quer perguntar Dithel... –iniciou num tom baixo e vago - mas se eu o deixasse morrer àquela hora, Horo Horo ficaria muito tirste... com você longe estava tudo mais fácil para ele..."

"quer dizer que ele me...?"

"te ama?" - debochou o garoto - "não...o Ryu que sim. "

"não entendi"

"se você se ferisse, Ryu ficaria triste, e Horo Horo sofreria por ver aquele que ama sofrendo por outro que não ele. E eu por minha vez também me magoaria, já que gosto dele." Disse em um tom seco e seguro sem olhar o garoto.

"me perdoe se não posso retribuir o que sente por mim Lyserg...mas isso é uma coisa que agente não escolhe...acho que entende o que eu digo..." terminou docemente o garoto antes de se encontrem com os pássaros de luz, aos portais do bom espírito...

"mostrem-me a sua consiência..."

fim

* * *

pô gente...dá um descontim...tem o mó tempão que eu não escrevo nada... ‚"  
mas comentem plz isso me estimula mto! 


End file.
